


Hypothetically Speaking

by zolarium



Category: Free!
Genre: Euphemisms, Friendship, Gen, allusions to romantic relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12146235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zolarium/pseuds/zolarium
Summary: "Nagano-kun asked me if you were dating any of the guys in the swim club. I laughed and told him you don't think of us that way." A rare look of uncertainty crossed his face. "Was I wrong?"





	Hypothetically Speaking

**Author's Note:**

> I found this in an old notebook. I think I wrote it in 2012 or 2013? That might not even match up with the timing of the series, but I'm not gonna look that up right now.
> 
> Anyway, I'm actually kind of proud of it. Not looking for concrit or feedback or anything; I just want it somewhere besides a piece of paper in my room. Have fun!

"Something funny happened to me between classes today, Gou-chan," said Nagisa as he finished stretching. Kou let out a small huff at the name and looked up from the schedule she was making.

Nagisa continued, "Nagano-kun asked me if you were dating any of the guys in the swim club. I laughed and told him you don't think of us that way." A rare look of uncertainty crossed his face. "Was I wrong?"

"What? No, you're absolutely right, I couldn't go out with any of you," Kou answered. "That would be unprofessional. Don't give me that look, I take my job as manager very seriously!" She shifted primly in her chair.

"Besides," she continued, "which one of you would I even date? Makoto-senpai and Haruka-senpai are out. Not only are they my seniors, they're inseparable. I don't think anyone could come between those two."

Kou and Nagisa shared a knowing look and glanced over at their clubmates. Makoto looked happy and indulgent, and Haru looked at peace in the water. Rei walked over to see what Kou and Nagisa were talking about, which gave Nagisa an idea.

"What about me or Rei-chan? We're both muscular, handsome young men," he proclaimed, flexing and posing like a bodybuilder. Rei became confused and flustered as Nagisa worked him into the bodybuilder routine.

"Muscles aside, you two are closer to each other than I am to either of you," Kou giggled. "You're in my year, but I'd be lying if I said I don't feel a little left out sometimes." Kou's subdued tone snapped Nagisa out of a silly pose.

"Oh." Nagisa kneeled so he and Kou were at eye level, and he grasped both of her hands in his.

"Kou, you are one of my best friends." He wore the most serious face that she had ever seen on him. Wait, had he just called her _Kou?_

"You will _always_ be one of my best friends." A grin. "Even when Rei-chan and I start doing the horizontal tango--"

"The horizontal _what?!_ "

"Shush, Rei-chan, we're having a Moment! No matter what happens, you will always be one of my best friends and you can count on me for anything." Nagisa smiled sweetly. "Okay?"

Rei and Kou were both blushing bright red, and all Kou could do was nod. Nagisa gave her hands a pat and rounded on Rei with a mischievous grin.

"Alright, Rei-chan, we've got some dives to practice!"

"Wait a minute! What were you just talking about with Gou-san?!"

"Oh that? Mako-chan will tell you when you're older." Nagisa turned and flashed one more smile at Kou before forcing Rei onto one of the starting blocks.


End file.
